Graduation
by misscaity11
Summary: it's 7 months on, and it is finally time for the girls to graduate... but what will happen when a familiar face if back in rosewood... (p.s this is my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Ezra's POV – I was sitting at the back of the hall as the class of 2013 was being called up to the stage one by one, I watched as Spencer, Emily and Hannah were called up and then as the name of the one person I was dying to see my heart began to race. It has been almost 7 months since she had broken up with me, to allow me to teach at rosewood high, so I could support my young son. Throughout those 7 months I thought about her every single moment, she was my soul mate and I missed her so much.

Aria's POV – I was almost shaking as they called out my name, and I walked across the stage and received my diploma. I can't believe that it is actually over, that I have just graduated high school; I look to the audience and see my parents, sitting along side the Hasting's, the Field's and Ashley. But my eyes are suddenly drawn to the back of the hall as I see a familiar face and I can't help but gasp. Its not like I haven't seen Ezra for 7 months, I have in fact I have been taught by him, but it's just the fact that he is here. 2 months ago, Ezra and I had the first and last conversation that we had since we broke up and it went along the lines of …

_Aria knocks on the door of an office, and slowly opens the door. Ezra is sitting behind the desk, as she walks in he acknowledges her._

"_Hi Aria, thanks for coming, take a seat"_

_She does and before she can say a word Ezra starts talking_

"_Aria I know that things are weird between us, and I know that I am the last person that you want to be talking to but I just thought you should be the first to know, I'm leaving rosewood."_

_Aria tries to stifle her gasp but is unsuccessful, before he can continue she interrupts_

"_Mr Fitz, Ezra, please tell me this isn't anything to do with me"_

"_Aria, I promise it doesn't, its nothing to do with you"_

_Aria was almost in tears now, as she couldn't believe what was going on_

"_Aria I didn't mean it like that, all I meant was it's not your fault, I am really struggling with becoming a father and I need a fresh start, Maggie and Malcolm are moving to Long Island as you know and I am moving to Manhattan, so I am close enough to spend time with him, but not so close as I can't have my own life."_

_He pauses to give Aria a minute to digest what he is saying then continues_

"_I am going to miss you so much, and I know that you just want to move on with your life, so I think that this is the best thing for both of us, but I want you to know something. I love you so much and will always love you, no matter what"_

_He finally looks at Aria, who has tears streaming down her face and his façade begins to crack, but he stays true, as he knows that this is what is best for them both. Then all of a sudden Aria runs out of his office, without a backwards glance._

Aria's POV cont. – that was the last time I saw him, until now, I didn't know why he was here, but I wanted to find out. I saw him remove something from his pocket and begin to move it around in the palm of his hand. This was when I left the stage and went to sit with my girls. With the only thoughts going through my head were how much I missed him and how much I love him, I love him so much.

Ezra's POV – all I was thinking about while she walked across the stage was how beautiful she looked and how proud of her I was. But then she started walking towards me, her girls in tow. As they passed me Hanna and Spencer said "hi Ezra" in sync and Emily said "hey Mr Fitz, long time no see" and Aria, just looked at the object he was holding in his hand. She hung back as the girls continued out of the hall; I knew this was my only chance. I picked up all my courage and said "Aria, this if for you, I'm sorry" and then I almost ran out of the hall without a backwards glance

Aria's POV – Ezra passed me a small box and a letter and then ran out of the hall, I was lost and confused and all I wanted to go was hold him. I opened the letter first it said…

**My Dearest Aria,**

**I know that it has been 7 months since you told me that nothing felt right anymore, and I finally agree with you, since you left, nothing does seem right. Without you in my life, I can barely find the will power to get out of bed in the morning. You used to be the light in my life and now there is only darkness. **

**I'll keep this short: I love you. Two days before you broke up with me I went shopping and brought you this, as I wanted you to know that no matter how much things in my life had changed, you would always be the most important part of it. I just wanted you to know, that on the Friday after you broke up with me, I planned to ask you to marry me, I wanted you to know how much you meant to me. **

**I have kept a hold of this ring for 7 months and don't see the point in holding on to it anymore, you have moved on and now it is my turn to move on, but I think that the ring should be with its rightful owner even if it is not for the right reason.**

**So here I leave you Aria, live your life as you deserve to. Without any of my problems getting in your way, but always remember that…**

**I love you**

**Forever and always**

**Ezra **

**Xoxoxox**

Aria's POV – Once I finished reading the letter I was in tears again, what was it that this man did that made me weak at the knees. I decided to open the box and look at the ring it was perfect. A plain silver band with a diamond shaped like a heart in the centre, simple and elegant exactly what I would have chosen. And all at once I knew what I had to do, I ran from the hall and into the foyer and I looked round like a mad person looking for the one face, that would make me happy. But then I felt an hand on my arm, and swung around but I was disappointed, it was my mom she said "he said something about a bar, go get your man" and I ran out of there.

Ezra's POV – I was sitting in the bar, where I first met here, having a beer and reflecting on my life, what I was going to do now. I thought I might go travelling or move to an exotic place, who knows but all I know is I have to move on. These thoughts were just going through my head the bell above the door jingled and I saw the most beautiful girl in the world walk, well kinda run in to the bar, she ran over to me and slapped me across the face.

Aria's POV – I ran through the streets of rosewood and into the bar, the best place in town and barged through the doors, I saw him sitting there and didn't know what to do, I hadn't got past running after him, so I walked up to him and slapped him across the face. I expected him to yell but he said " I guess I deserved that", and he was about to continue when I stopped him and started talking "almost two years ago today, I was sitting in a bar ordering a cheese burger when this really attractive man started talking to me, we ended the night in the bathroom… and over the next year and a half this man became my everything and I fell in love with him. I had to break up with him, as he needed a job for his son and after that I regretted it everyday, he then left the town and I tried to move on, but I couldn't. Then today for the first time in 2 months I saw him and he gave me a ring, just to prove how much he loved me, and instead of just taking it home and putting it away, I put it on because I love him so much and wanna become his wife, that is if he still wants me to…"

Ezra's POV – as she was speaking I couldn't believe what she was saying and as she finished all I said was "of course I want you to" and then I kissed her…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Hey Guys, since I have gotten many reviews asking if I could make this into a multi-chaptered fic, I have decided to J so please read, and review 3**

**I do not own PLL or the characters**

**p.s do you think I should do a Lucian fanfic, I have an idea so let me know**

Hanna's POV – we are hanging out in the foyer of the hall and I suddenly realise that Aria is missing, Spence, Em, Toby, Paige and Caleb are all here, but she is missing and after the events of the last 2 years I begin to get worried. So I pull out my phone and call her, it goes straight to voice mail, which makes me even more nervous so I grab Caleb by the arm and walk over to find Ella.

Ezra's POV - words cannot explain the way that I feel, I still can't believe that Aria said yes to my proposal with out the words even coming out of my mouth, and now she is going to become my wife.

Aria's POV – WOW this day has been an event for sure, starting off with me graduation from high school and now I'm engaged to the love of my life. It feels like my life is finally falling into place.

Ella's POV – I don't really know what to think, I just sent my barely 18 year old daughter, to a bar to reunite with her older boyfriend, less than a year ago I would have been using all of my strength to stop her oh how things have changed in a year. I was interrupted in my thoughts, by a wild-eyed Hanna running over to me, Caleb in tow. "Mrs Montgomery, Ella do you know where Aria is we've been looking all over for her and she is no where to be found." I look at her and say "ummm I'm not entirely sure but I told her what Ezra told me which was that he was going to a bar? Do you know what this means?" Hannah just looked at me in disbelief before saying "OMG I know where she is" and grabbing my hand and leading me out the door

Aria's POV – Ezra and I decided to stay where we were and celebrate but just as we were sitting down at a table in the back, a huge group of people came bursting through the doors, led by my mother who was looking anything but impressed. They almost ran through the bar as they came up to our table and just stood there as if waiting for an explanation, but before I could speak Ezra began talking.

Ezra's POV – As soon as I saw Ella and the girls walking through the bar I knew I had to man up and explain what was going on, and when they stopped walking and Aria faltered I knew it was my moment I began explaining. "So what happened was, just before Aria and I broke up I went to Ella and I asked her permission for Aria's hand in marriage" Hanna went to interrupt me but I cut her off "yes I know it's weird to go to the mother, but I knew that if I went to Byron I would have been shot, so anyway Ella was shocked and asked me to explain, so I did I told her that Aria was feeling like I didn't care for her as much as I used to and I felt like I had to show her how I felt, I told her I didn't want to get married right away but I wanted to make this promise and Ella agreed. So I had the whole thing planned, with Emily's help", I nodded at Emily and then continued "and on the day that Aria broke up with me I was going to surprise her with a nice dinner at my place, I had it all planned out and whilst I was sitting on the bench with Aria, Emily was at my place setting up for the evening." I glanced over at Aria who had tears gliding silently down her cheeks and wiped one away as I continued "after it happened, I went back to my place and saw the beautiful, romantic setting that Emily had set up and I just couldn't believe that it was over and so that is why the next day when I saw you in the stairwell I had to kiss you, and just hope that it wouldn't be the last time I did. And for the last 7 months Emily and Spencer have been giving me almost constant updates, that is why spencer was in my office so much Ar."

_Aria's POV - _

_Spencer, Emily and I are walking down the corridor laughing and giggling when Mr Fitz pokes his head out of his office and says "Spencer, could I have a word?" and without a second guess, or thought for the way that I may be feeling she nods and steps into his office, normally I wouldn't be worried about this, as he was her teacher however within the last 3 months Spencer has been spending a lot of time with Ezra, in his office, in his classroom and who knows where else. I didn't wanna think about the possibilities, I mean spencer was happy with Toby wasn't she, and she would never choose Ezra would she._

Ezra's POV –

I noticed Aria visibly relax as I said this and therefore so did I. I continued "so for the last three months I have been thinking, and when I was away I was thinking about what made my life worth living and there was always only one answer Aria, so I knew I had to come back and just try, because if I didn't try then I would never know and I knew I would never be able to live with myself if I didn't"

Aria's POV –

I was so relieved when Ezra told me that nothing happened between him and Spencer and just began to relax, Mike and Zach had just walked in and now everyone I loved was here, and we ordered some drinks and began to celebrate. When all of a sudden the door was flung open….

Ella's POV –

I can't believe that I am sitting here with my barely 18 year old daughter celebrating her engagement to her former teacher, but its funny how things turn out, I looked to Zach and leaned back into him and whispered "I love you" I felt him turn his head to kiss me and I couldn't stop thinking how perfect my life is, I am so lucky. But it was not to last as the door was flung open and a very familiar figure stood in the doorway. And to say the least I was petrified.

Ezra's POV –

When the door was flung open I just presumed it was either someone else coming to celebrate or just another customer, but when I heard Aria gasp and turn to me with her eyes wide in fear I knew who it was and before my brain had caught up with my body, I was standing and walking towards him. Byron. I had no idea what I was going to do when I reached him, but I knew it was too late to turn back…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated but school has been crazy with exams, but I'm back now to stay. Thank you to all of you guys who have been here since the beginning and thank you to everyone who reads my updates xx I love you all so much. Please leave comments, with suggestions and fav this story 3 P.S I will have a Lucian story up in the next few days so CHECK IT OUT J**

_Previously on Graduation_

_Ezra's POV –_

_When the door was flung open I just presumed it was either someone else coming to celebrate or just another customer, but when I heard Aria gasp and turn to me with her eyes wide in fear I knew who it was and before my brain had caught up with my body, I was standing and walking towards him. Byron. I had no idea what I was going to do when I reached him, but I knew it was too late to turn back…_

Aria's POV –

When the door opened and I saw that face walk through the door I just knew that it was not going to be good. I hadn't seen Byron in almost 5 months, since he insulted Ezra so badly that I just couldn't face him anymore. But if I thought the situation couldn't get any worse Ezra stood up and walked towards him, not breaking stride until he was right in front of him, I couldn't bare to look.

Ezra's POV –

I walked towards Byron without missing a step, I knew that I had to make him leave, because he was making Aria uncomfortable and afraid and that was the one thing in this world I would not stand for. I marched over to him and stood face to face with him but before I could either throw a punch or receive one when Byron slipped a note into my pocket and I just told him to "get out" at the top of my lungs which he did immediately, and I turned and looked back to my beautiful Fiancée who was looking a lot more relaxed and all of a sudden stood up and leapt into my arms, but I was still uneasy I didn't know what the note said, what my fate was going to be…

Spencer's POV –

I think I was the only one who saw Byron slip the note to Ezra, because everyone else was just smiling and laughing and celebrating like it had never happened. I knew I had to find out what the note said, not just for Aria's sake but also for Ezra's, because as much as I didn't want to admit it, he was a friend and friends look out for friends. I stood up and walked over to him and said "Ezra can I talk to you quickly?" I just gave him that look, telling him I knew about the note and I cared about him and wanted to help if I could. He stood up and waked towards the bar and I followed closely behind.

Ezra's POV –

When Spencer asked me to talk, I just knew she knew about the note and I didn't want her to, I wanted to keep it to myself and just deal with whatever Byron wanted just so he could leave aria and I alone. But I walked over to the bar and met spencer and the conversation went like this "Ezra, what does the note say?" "Spencer I don't want to talk about it, it's not a big deal and anyway it doesn't concern you" "Ezra, don't make me angry, just tell me and it does concern me as aria is my best friend.." "Well Spencer I haven't seen it yet so I can't tell you" "well read it now"

I opened the note, not knowing what to think, what would happen, what Byron wanted and when I read the note my heart sank.

Ezra.

You are not allowed anywhere near my daughter, call off the engagement within the next three days

OR

Come to the car park behind the church at 10.00pm tonight and face me yourself.

- Byron

Spencer's POV –

As soon as I read the note I knew that Ezra wouldn't want to take the first option and he wouldn't want to leave Aria and I also knew that I couldn't stop him from going, because he would do anything to protect her, but I knew what I could do. I told him to be careful, but I understood what he had to do.

Ezra's POV –

By now it was 9.45pm and I knew I had to leave to go to the church, so I asked spencer "hey Spence can you get the girls to go back to your place for a sleepover or something? As in now?" she just nodded and went over to the girls announcing "we are officially done with school, so were having a sleepover at mine, no arguments" aria looked at me and I gave her that look like we have the rest of our lives, go. Then I leaned down and gave her a kiss, and a massive hug, and then I walked out the door uncertain of my future…

Aria's POV –

Spence drove us back to her place and we turned on a chick flick, and just started talking and laughing like we used to, but Spence was on edge and I didn't know why, she kept touching her pocket. It was about 10.10 and I couldn't stand it anymore so I stood up turned the movie off, and the lights on and stood there with my hands on my hips and said "Spencer Jill Hastings, what is going on." she just looked sheepish and handed me a note, saying "your father gave this to Ezra.."

Spencers POV –

I am so relieved that I got that off my chest, as I called Toby, Hanna called Caleb and Emily called Samara I saw Aria sitting in the corner in a little ball almost in tears rocking back and forth. My best friend was in so much pain and it was my fault. The boys and Samara showed up soon after and we all jumped in Samara's land rover and drove to the front of the church, Aria jumped out of the car and was running around to the back car park, when she heard a mans voice, we all did, it was saying "Ezra Fitz you don't deserve my daughter, you never did" and then we all heard a gunshot ring out…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys,

This isn't a new chapter (sorry). i just wanted to let you know a couple of things,

1) sorry i havent updated in a while, im sure you want to know if ezra is okay, but school has been crazy and i just havent had the time

and

2) please please please check out my lucian story which i will be putting up very very soon

Thanks for all your love and support

3 Caitlin


End file.
